


The Lazer Center

by Zadski



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadski/pseuds/Zadski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a man standing outside the glass doors, completely drenched with water and holding a small bundle in his arms. Michael opened the door and ushered the babbling man inside. </p><p>(AU, Michael works at an animal Center, Gavin finds an injured cat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lazer Center

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RoosterTeeth fan fiction. It is a Micahel/Gavin AU story, and I hope I don't lost interest. Though I wouldn't expect much out of me, since I procrastinate a lot.

The Lazer Center. When first brought up in conversation, many believe it to be some kind of medical center, specializing in laser surgeries or something like that. In reality, it is much more complex. The Lazer Center was founded by Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, and his wife, Griffon. It was a bit of a spontaneous decision on their part. They had just gotten married, and wanted to start a life together. So they decided to move to Austin and buy property there to start their own business. They had bought the first place they found, only realizing afterwards that they still had no idea what they wanted to do with it. 

They moved all of their stuff in to the living area of the building, and thought about what they could possibly do with all of the space they had. Just when they thought they had bitten off more than they could chew, a knock came at their door. Well, not really a knock, more like a scratch. That one little cat scratching on their door looking for a home changed their lives forever. From that day on, the Ramsey’s turned their lives over to take care of unwanted animals, and help them find good homes. This is where the story begins. 

Michael was on his way to work, hoodie zipped up and beanie pulled firmly over his curly hair. At twenty five years old, he had yet to go to college, but in reality that didn’t matter. Five years ago he had managed to make friends with Geoff Ramsey, and had been working for him ever since. In the beginning he mostly did little odd jobs like cleaning up after the animals, taking the dogs for walks, and playing with the cats.

As the business grew, Michael learned more, and was expected to take a larger role within the company. Griffon was usually the one to help with the animals when they were injured, and had slowly begun to teach Michael her ways. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to commit to being a vet though, and had only taken a few classes to give himself experience so he could be of help when needed. He wasn’t ready for surgery or anything, but he knew how to take care of and mend a few sick animals. 

Today was Sunday, which meant it was a bit of a slow day. Geoff and Griffon had gone out to celebrate their daughter Millie’s birthday, so Michael was in charge. He was one of their most trusted employee’s, after all. Not that they had very many. Mostly volunteers who would come and go during the week. It was easier that way. When Michael made it to the building, he was quick to begin his rounds, filling food bowls and saying hello to a few of his favorites. He re-applied a few bandages, made sure everyone was comfortable and taken care of. It was looking to be just a normal, quiet day, when he heard the banging on the front door. 

‘The fuck is that?’ Michael thought. Usually people just walked right in. Had he locked the door? He made his way over quickly, noticing that the calm sunny day had turned into a downpour. There was a man standing outside the glass doors, completely drenched with water and holding a small bundle in his arms. Michael opened the door and ushered the babbling man inside. He had no idea what the guy was saying; he was speaking too fast, and on top of that, he seemed to have an accent. 

“Woah, woah there guy. Calm down.” Michael held his hands up in front of him, the man frowning and fidgeting nervously. “I can’t understand what you’re saying. You need to speak slower. Alright?” 

The man gulped a bit and nodded, starting again urgently, but not as fast paced as before. “I was outside, walking home, and I saw this little guy get hit by a car…” He looked down at the bundle in his arms, which at closer inspection looked like a sweatshirt. He moved it out of the way so Michael could see a young cat, blood matting parts of its fur. “I didn’t know what to do! But I heard of this place, and it was nearby, so I brought him here but it looks closed…can you help him?” 

The look Michael received nearly made him melt. The poor guy looked desperate. Giving him a small, hopefully comforting smile, Michael nodded. “Yeah. I can help.” He was quick to snap into action, walking down the hall and opening the doors to one of the medical rooms. “Quick, bring him in here and put him down.” 

Gavin complied, following quickly and gingerly placing the passed out animal on the table. Michael pushed his sleeves back and put some gloves on, carefully feeling for broken bones. Gavin watched anxiously from the other side, Michael not bothering to tell him to go wait in another room. He probably wouldn’t anyway. 

“Well, he’s lucky. Noting vital was broken or punctured, only a few cuts and scratches. His back leg is broken, but thankfully it was a clean break. The car must have just nicked him and shocked him. He’s going to be just fine.” He could see Gavin visibly sag in relief, smiling gently down at the animal. Michael couldn’t help but smile along, watching the other man for a few more moments before going back to gently mopping the blood out of the cats fur. 

“So.” When Michael was finished, he pulled his gloves off and disposed of them, turning to face Gavin. “What do you plan on doing here?” When he only received a blank look, Michael decided it was best to elaborate. “Are you going to keep him, or are you going to try and find his owner?” 

“Oh…” Gavin looked down, running a hand through his wet hair. “Well, I don’t know if he already has an owner…they must be worried sick about him if he does…” He thinks on it for a few moments. “Do you mind if I take pictures and hang up posters and things? See if anyone claims him?” At Michael's nod, he continues. “And…and if nobody claims him within the month, then I’ll take him myself. I feel responsible for him, since I found him…” He looks down at the cat on the table, gently petting his head. “Do you…do you mind if I come visit him?” 

Michael wasn’t sure what to say. It was a bit uncommon that they got visitors, unless they came specifically to adopt. He shrugged, not really seeing an issue with it. “I guess so. You can volunteer here, if you want to. Then you can help take care of him too.” 

Gavin smiled brightly, looking excited. “Oh, really? I didn’t know you could do that! I’d love to volunteer!” 

Michael could feel himself blushing slightly. This guy was really fucking attractive. Though he looked a bit like a wet cat at the moment, he could tell that he was a looker. He cleared his throat and nodded affirmatively, gently lifting up the cat. “Alright. I’ll get you papers and you can sign up.” He brought the cat to one of the free spaces in the building for him to recover comfortably, and walked back to the lobby where Gavin was waiting. After finding the needed papers and handing them off, The British man gave him another smile. 

“My name is Gavin, by the way. Gavin Free. ” He held his hand out, and Michael was quick to take it.

“Michael Jones. You’d better come back and help take care of this damn cat.” Michael smirked, and if Gavin was offended by his language he didn’t show it. “He’s you’re responsibility now.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” With that Gavin left, waving at Michael over his shoulder. The rain had stopped by now, and the sky was brighter. As Gavin got further and further away, Michael couldn’t help but hope that Gavin would come back, so that he could see him again.


End file.
